


Scruple

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t always keep a level head, but he doesn’t have to with his conscience standing at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Unfortunate

Fist clenched, arm cocked back. A hand on Dean's bicep was a reminder to disarm. More like a suggestion.

"An unfortunate accident..." the valet stuttered.

"You accidentally shoot someone..." Dean's arm snaked behind his back.

"Dean..."

A strong grip intercepted his wrist before fingers could brush his pistol's handle. Thwarted, Dean's arm returned to his side.

"You don't 'accidentally' crash my car into a concrete pillar!"

Frustrated fingers ran over rumpled hair. A steadying hand on his shoulder guided him to accept the valet's compensation.

Counting the cash, Dean shot the valet a humorless smirk. "You better thank my brother."


End file.
